1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to thermal cooling of information handling systems (IHSs), and more particular to cooling a magnetic receiver coil in a wirelessly rechargeable battery-powered IHS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs, such as mobile devices, power their electronic components with a portable power source such as batteries. Increasingly, wireless power transfer is being utilized to charge the batteries of mobile devices to avoid the inconvenience and wear out of electrical cables and connectors. However, several competing design goals for wireless charging of mobile devices can create challenges. Generally, thinner mobile devices are preferred that provide little structure or space for cooling devices. Generally also, outer housings of mobile devices have a minimum of openings to prevent water and contaminants from damaging internal electronic components. However, the lack of air exchange can reduce cooling. In addition, users prefer that the time required to recharge their mobile device be at a minimum. Although wireless energy transfer can be performed at a relatively good efficiency rate, a receiver coil for wireless energy transfer in the mobile device will experience heating, especially at higher energy transfer rates. The receiving coil can be near to heat-sensitive components such as a battery that can be damaged by excessive heat. Thinner structures that support or enclose the receiver coil are incapable of sinking the excessive heat to mitigate such damage. Alternatively, for aesthetic, economy or other reasons, these structures may alternatively be formed from materials such as polymers or resins that are not good thermal conductors. Therefore, increased thermal cooling is needed for higher levels of wireless charging of a mobile device that does not impact other design features.